


Green Silk

by Anonymous



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, I'll add more character tags other than 1-A when they show up, Minoru Mineta is a nice guy, Other, Pantala, Pyrrhia, Wings of Fire AU, crazy right?, takes place in wings of fire universe, they all dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's Thrip's metamorphosis day, and he is as nervous as any young Silkwing, but he expects it to go fine, just as his friends assure him it will be. But what if it dosn't turn out as planned? What if him and his friends have to face this new problem with courage, even when it's one heck of a ride?Traveling to another continent was never on his bucket list.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: anonymous





	1. Key

~Key~

Thrip(Leafwing/Silkwing): Midoriya

Spider(Silkwing): Sero

Firefly(Hivewing): Kaminari

Moth(Silkwing): Jirou

Crackle(Sandwing): Bakugo

Gingko(Leafwing): Koda

Bubble(Mudwing/Seawing): Uraraka

Slush(Skywing/Icewing): Todoroki

Octopus(Seawing): Shoji

Shadowwatcher(Nightwing): Tokoyami

Oleander(Leafwing): Tsuyu

Glitz(Icewing/Sandwing): Ayoma

Limpid(Rainwing): Hagakure

Flamingo(Rainwing): Ashido

Peach(Skywing/Nightwing): Yaoyorozu

Peregrine(Skywing/Seawing): Iida

Cardinal(Hivewing): Kirishima

Stevia (Mudwing): Sato

Lionfish(Seawing/Sandwing): Ojiro

Jam(Rainwing): Mineta

Brainwasher(Nightwing): Shinsho

Thrip - A quiet, cheerful dragon. He has dark green scales with a pearly white-green underbelly. His wings look leaf-like, and his tail has an itty-bitty leaf tip, but they're not very noticeable. His antenne are next to useless, they can sense weak vibrations, but not much else. He can talk to plants if he wraps his silk around it, which is green in color. He has bright green eyes.

Spider - An always smiling, very cheerful kind of dragon. He has yellow and white in stripes and splotches throughout his entire body. His silk is abnormally strong, enough to swing at least two full grown dragons. He prefers it over flying. His eyes are a dark orange.

Firefly - An upbeat, friends with everyone kind of dragon. He is a golden yellow with darker yellow around the talons, tail, and wing tips, with a jagged line of black scales down his neck. He has a strange poison in his claws and wing tips that almost gives a shocking feeling, like being struck with a weak bolt of lightning. After he uses it, it leaves him in a slightly dazed state. His eyes are bright yellow.

Moth - A sarcastic, emo-ish kind of dragon (who has the bravery to make fun of a few certain Hivewings). She is a dark purple with the undersides of her wings and underbelly being a lighter shade. Her antenne are strangely long, moth-like. and extra sensitive, able to sense the slightest of vibrations if they make contact with an item, along with changing the length of them. Her silk is a bit overly sensitive as well, but not by much. Her eyes are a soft violet.

Crackle - Angry and loud, most of the time, takes a lot for him to even let you touch him. His scales are a sandy ash-blond with darker tints around his wings. His fire comes out in a popping fashion, scarily close to explosives. His tail barb has a very flamable poison, and whenever he stabs something, it makes his "explosives" even larger. His eyes are black with a red-ish tint.

Gingko - A very shy, easily flustered dragon, not very talkative at all. His scales are such a light green, they're almost white. His leafspeak works in an odd way, where you can understand and communicate with animals, giving them boosts and orders, the orders don't always work though. His eyes are a light red-orange.

Bubble - A bubbly, cheerful dragon, and always supportive of her friends. Her scales are a dim brown with hints of gray blue around her neck. She can do a very odd thing where she blows bubbles of fire that can trap small things inside of them. She has a few aquatic scales dotting her tail and around her gills. Her eyes are a warm brown.

Slush - A monotone, stoic dragon on the outside, a very self conscious dragon on the inside. The right half of him is clearly Icewing, everything about it, where the other half is all and all completely Skywing. He can use frost breath and flames separately, using them together only makes steam. He had an awkward single larger wing on his skywing side that causes him to fly off balance. His left eye is bright blue, while his right is a dark brown-black.

Octopus - A well mannered, polite dragon. He has pale blue-gray scales with a slightly lighter underbelly and undersides of his wings. He has three front legs on each side, attaching to each other with a web of skin not unlike webbed talons and wings. They are ideal for swimming. His eyes are a deep blue color.

Shadowwatcher - A mysterious, distant dragon. His scales are a deep black with hints of purple, the undersides of his wings sporting scattered star-like silver scales. His eyes are a striking bright yellow.

Oleander - A blank faced, blunt, but caring dragon. Her scales a dark lime green, with speckles of lighter lime green along her wings. She has unusually strong legs that she uses for huge bounds through the jungle. She specialises in poisons from amphibians. Her eyes are dark green.

Glitz - A very shiny dragon who sees himself as the center of attention. His scales are a very shimmery pale blue with pale yellow on the undersides of his wings and underbelly. He can shoot far ranged blasts of bright blue-white blast, so cold it burns. But using it for too long gives him a major headache. His eyes are bright blue.

Limpid - A cheerful dragon always full of energy. Her scales constantly blend in with her surroundings and she can't get it to stop. She just always invisible. She always wears tons of flowers to help her stand out. If you could see her eyes, they would be yellow.

Flamingo - An energetic, agile dragon with a vibrant personality. Her scales are usually a pale pink with swirls of blue and purple on the undersides of her wings and underbelly. Her venom, instead of melting just living things, melts everything. Her eyes are strangely inverted, but her pupils are a gold color.

Peach - A polite dragon, who has a fiery passion about things she believes in. Her scales are a deep red, and the undersides of her wings are black with light red speckles. She had two small silver teardrop scales by her eyes that show a weak gift of mind reading. She also had very large wings. Her eyes are orange.

Peregrine - A very 'draw inside the lines sort of dragon'. His scales are a pale blue with darker blues on the undersides of the wings and underbelly. He is very fast, with the combined large Skywing wings and Seawing lungs, he can go a bit slower than most Skywings, but can keep going for a longer time. His eyes are bright blue.

Cardinal - upbeat, always tries to keep everyone in a good mood, and looking at the bright side. His scales are mostly red, with black scales around his eyes, back legs, and faded scales at the tips of his wings. His scales are very hard, it takes a lot to get an attack to hurt, along with a strong immunity to poisons and venoms of any sort, Hivewing poison won't hurt him. His eyes are bright red.

Stevia - Sweet, upbeat, always helping others, knows how to make SOUP (and various pastries). His scales are a light brown, close to tan, and the undersides of his wings and underbelly are a brown close to black. He loves trying to make new foods to share with his friends or "sibs". His eyes are an orange-yellow color.

Lionfish - Kind, gentle, knows what he's doing, let him karate chop that guy in the face. His scales are a gray-ish tan, with a more sand-like color around his nose, tail, and talons. He has a large Seawing tail with a larger than normal barb, that doesn't contain lethal poison, just enough to make you stay in bed for a week, and it's very good at just whacking dragons with. His eyes are brown-ish black.

Jam - Small, grape. His scales normally stay in a state of deep purple with black along his back and wings, with yellow around his tail. His venom, instead of melting through living things, is really sticky. That's it, its super sticky. He does actually does enjoy making many different kinds of jam and jelly. He is the go-to for jam though. He has purple eyes.

Brainwasher - Needs more sleep, looks on the bad side of things, needs to eat a snickers. His scales are a dark purple close to black, and the underside of his wings and underbelly is a light purple, along with two silver teardrop scales by his eyes. He has a strange new power, brainwashing, where if they reply to his with a verbal command, he can control them. He has pale purple eyes.


	2. Thrip

Today was Thrip's Metamorphosis day. He was ready to face it with confidence. He had asked his friends if they wanted to join him for a play in the plaza. Cardinal, Moth, and Spider were free, but Firefly was busy doing some schoolwork, but could join him at his Metamorphosis later.

Thrip and the other three were walking away from Firefly's house, chatting about various different things, what Thrip's wings would look like, about the Meteor shower next week, about school, until they made it to the plaza.

They eyed the crowd, it was big, but it was small enough that if the three stood in the back, they could see the stage. They sat down on the treestuff ground and watched the play.

It was a play of how Clearsight came to the island. A mostly black Hivewing played Clearsight, their wings covered with a silk cloth that made their wings almost resemble her bat-like wings, while two Silkwings and one yellow Hivewing played the early dragons of Pantala. They were dramatic and ecstatic, fitting the roles well, but they wasn't much to compare it too, nobody alive saw the real thing happen. They watched the play to its entirety, enjoying every drop of it.

By the time it was done, it was just about time for his metamorphosis. They walked over to Firefly's house and told him. He happily came along, skipping behind them joyfully. He joined into their conversation about his metamorphosis, giving small tidbits on how his wings would look like.

Thrip made a nervous jittery noise and Spider and Moth quickly reassured him that his metamorphosis would be completely fine. Thrip nodded nervously, trusting them, they had their metamorphosis only a few months back, but neither of them had been too normal. Firefly and Cardinal told him it would be fine as well, despite being Hivewings and knowing close to nothing about what happens during metamorphosis.

"You two have never had a metamorphosis!" Thrip said, playfully nudging Firefly. Firefly gave him a big grin.

"That's how much we know it'll be completely fine!" Firefly reassured him. Cardinal quickly nodded. Thrip sighed, but his smile remained. Moth giggled behind them, and Spider let out a quiet snort. They continued the conversation, talking about how if Cardinal and Firefly were Silkwings.

Thrip stopped, taking in a sharp breath.

There was the Cocoon, in all its glory, perfect and precise, not a single mistake. His friends looked back at him, noticing his absence from beside them. They smiled and gave him a few reassuring words. He gave them a shaky smile and walked forward.

The Cocoon was beautiful. He had been there before, for Moth and Spider's metamorphosis, but this time, he was here for his. Two Hivewing guards were near the door, perfectly in a regal position, their tails poised in a menacing way. That's how most things were in Bloodworm Hive, menacing and perfect. One turned to him.

"Thrip, is it?" He asked. Thrip nodded nervously.

"Right on time. Are these your friends?" Thrip nodded again.

"Hmm, alright you may go." He said, turning his head back.

Thrip walked in, his friends following behind him. They all went to sit behind him on a slightly raised ledge. He looked around seeing three other dragons in a line on top of some moss mats. One had started spinning his cocoon, a bright orange and pink dragon. The other two followed his example, spinning silk around themselves. He sharply inhaled.

_It's okay, just breathe._

He looked over his back to see his friends, all of them wearing large smiles. Firefly gave him a thumbs up. He turned back to the moss mats.

_It's alright._

He let the silk spiral out of his wrist. His talons moved on their own, twisting and turning the silk and wrapping it around him.

He felt a small fleck of surprise when his silk touched the ground and a voice popped into his head.

_Ooooh new dragon, green, shiny._

He had already entered the trance and didn't have enough time to react, but he swore it was the moss under him that made that remark. Once the silk had covered him enough, and right before he closed his eyes, he thought he saw the silk glowing a shade of green. Again, he couldn't react, and the trance sent him off to sleep.


	3. Moth

Moth hadn't expected this day to be normal, it was Thrip's metamorphosis day, for hives sake! But it was, for a while at least. 

They saw a play, which she thought was terribly acted, but Thrip and Cardinal seemed to enjoy it, so everything was worth it. 

She and Spider and to tell Thrip everything was fine a tad too many times. 

Now Moth was sitting on the ledge, next to Cardinal and Spider, wearing a large smile, but twinding her feather-like antennae around her claws nervously. 

Metamorphosis was one of the only things that made her nervous. Her's had been strange, not painful, but strange.

On the moment of her metamorphosis, Moth could hear everything. Her antenne picked up every little sound, and spinning her silk seemed to have caused it. While sleeping, she could still hear things, it was immensely annoying. Moth had always been able to hear small noises even other Silkwing couldn't, but whenever she used her silk, the sounds were amplified.

Spider had a strange experience too. His silk was far stronger and thicker than any other Silkwing's silk she'd seen before. It took both Moth and Cardinal to help saw it open.

So they were the weird ones out of their Hive, maybe even out of all the Hives!(which Moth told herself was unlikey)

That was their entire friend group, Firefly's weird electric talons, Cardinal's extremely tough scales, Spider's strangely strong silk, and her own overly long feather-like antenna and amplified hearing. 

Thrip was seemingly the most normal among the group, even with his strange horns and tail.

But it seems her thoughts were a tad wrong.

Once he turned back to look at them, Moth gave him the biggest grin she could manage, she had to give him confidence. 

Then his silk came spiraling out.

It happened so fast, but Moth could tell, his silk was green.

She blinked, what that really what she saw? 

She looked again, he was still there, wrapping his almost glowing green silk around himself.

She turned to to see Firefly and Cardinal staring at her and Spider, a puzzled and fearful expression on their faces, as if they knew something about this.

"Do you..uh.." Cardinal managed to squeak out, pointing a claw at Thrip, "know anything about...that?" Still surprised, Moth managed to shake her head.

"No," Spider said from the other side of her, Firefly next to him. "I've seen green silk, but that was dyed and in weavings, never straight from the silk glands." 

Firefly's eyes were large and worried. Moth turned back to where Thrip was spinning his cocoon, he was gone, and a green cocoon was in his place. She almost thought she saw...no.

"Is the moss growing on his cocoon?!" Firefly yelped, his wings flitting nervously. And it indeed was, curling up the sides and wrapping it tendrils around his cocoon, slowly but surely. The other dragons' friends and family were up too, spurting various confused remarks.

"Is his cocoon green?!"

"Is that moss?"

"Is he alright?"

The Hivewing guards were trying to calm the Silkwings, yelling things like "It's alright!" or "Calm down!", when a purple dragon burst into the cocoon, his wings spread out as they could go. He fell to the ground, gasping when he got it.

"You ...have ...to.." He said between breaths while a nearby Silkwing helped him up, "Evacuate.." The Hivewing guards looked startled. One of them spoke up.

"What? We can't go now, we have to take that green cocoon to Queen Wasp!" Moth whirled around to face the guard, face filled with surprise and anger. She knew it would happen, strange things in Bloodworm Hive always got reported as soon as they were found, it already was a struggle for Thrip to not be inspected thoroughly by each and every guard, with his strange horns and tail. 

But hey! He managed 6 years, they could try their best to get him through this. Moth started to open her mouth to speak, argue, try to stop them!

"No! You're not taking him anywhere!" Moth turned her head to look at Firefly standing in front of Thrip's cocoon, wings outstretched and teeth bared menacingly. Moth squinted.

His claws were glowing. That was Firefly's special weapon, he could almost shoot lightning from his claws and wing tips, well, it sometimes worked with the mouth, but his tongue was always numb afterward. Moth liked to call him "Lightning Bug", and he would always complain, but she knew he loved that nickname.

The guards looked a little surprised a Hivewing was trying to protect a Silkwing, but raised a spear and poison tipped claws anyway. Cardinal and Spider joined by his side, Moth following shortly behind.

She smiled at Firefly, gaining a warm smile in return, then turned back to the guards. 

They began advancing quite quickly, growls escaping from their throats.

Cardinal leapt forward, baring his claws. 

One of the guards smacked him away with a heavy tail, sending him towards the other three with a thump as he hit the ground.

He was fine, she knew, that was his special weapon, he had overly tough scales and an immunity to the other Hivewings poison and venom. He popped right back up. 

Moth's antennae twitched as she heard a strange sound. What was that? She let a little silk tumble out of her wrists and onto the treestuff floor. 

She could hear it much clearer now, it was faint even for her super sensitive antennae. 

This didn't have too loud of a sound. 

It was fire.

Lots of it.

"There's a fire!" She shouted, and all the dragons turned to look at her. "That's why we have to evacuate, right?" The purple Silkwing nodded. "We need to get all the cocoons out of the hive, as well as ourselves!" The Hivewing guard frowned.

"But we ne-"

"No, we need to evacuate." Moth hissed back. The Hivewing looked as if he was going to protest, but in a quick second, their eyes flicked white. 

Moth knew about this, it was Queen Wasp. One of the dragons with Wasp inside of them blinked, as if trying to understand the situation. The confused look disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Well?" Wasp hissed from inside the dragon. "What's going on here? Why aren't you evacuating?" Their beady white eyes stared at Moth. Her antenne twitched nervously. A Silkwing in the back spoke up in a squeaky voice.

"Uhh, we have to gather the dragonets in the cocoon." The three from today were there, along with two others from previous days. Wasp glanced at them, then to the other guard, whose eyes were normal.

"You." Wasp spat from the dragon's mouth, "Go find who started the fire, quickly!" The dragon quickly nodded and rushed off. The controlled Hivewing turned to the Silkwings.

"Get on with it! After you've evacuated the cocoons, put out the fire." Their eyes flicked back to normal and the Hivewing quickly followed the one who had gone to find the source. The purple Silkwing looked down the hall and waited until they were far gone.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought they would never leave." He sighed dramatically. "Come on, we must hurry! We have to get the cocoons out!"

"But where do we go?" A blue Silkwing on the ledge asked. The purple Silkwing smiled.

"Oh, I know a place." He replied simply, he turned to them and whispered softly, 

"The seeds will grow again."


	4. Cardinal

Cardinal had so many things going through his mind right now. Today was crazy. Thrip's metamorphosis was a mess, and now he was carrying his green cocoon through a burning Bloodworm Hive. Spider was on the other side of the cocoon, helping stabilize it with his silk. 

They were all apparently headed to see the Chrysalis, which the purple SilkWing hadn't told him directly, more like loudly whispered in a nearby SilkWing's ear. Said purple dragon had also been shooting him and Firefly glares this entire time, but had still reluctantly told Cardinal his name when he asked him. It was Blueberry. He was sent to help evacuate the SilkWings in metamorphosis, and bring them to where the rest of the SilkWings were gathered.

The group had made it to a higher level where they were trying to figure out how to carry both the cocoons and the three wingless dragonents down to where the rest of the Chrysalis was. Cardinal and Spider gently set Thrip's cocoon down on the platform. The other five following in a sporadic fashion. Blueberry was talking with two other SilkWings about who was the strongest, and who could carry the wingless dragonents, plus carry the cocoons.

"Ooo, Cardinal could probably help, he's pretty strong!" Firefly piped up, eavesdropping on their conversation. He was waving a claw in Cardinals direction. Cardinal's eyes widened in surprise. Blueberry turned to Firefly, then to Cardinal. Then glared.

"Oh, there are HiveWings here. Great." He hissed. "Somebody go knock them out before Wasp can take over their minds." Firefly's happy expression faded, and he bared his outstretched claw, growling. Cardinal inched closer to Thrip's cocoon.

"Hey, no! We have to help save our friend, as well as anyone else who needs help!" Cardinal defended. Blueberry didn't look convinced.

"Suuuure, but then Wasp will take over your mind and you'll march us right back to her." Blueberry hissed. Oh. Cardinal knew of this. This is why he was in Bloodworm Hive.

4 years ago, In Tsetse Hive...

Cardinal was in school, his claws covered in a white paste as he struggled to stick brightly colored papers to his art project, a rainbow butterfly, but the papers kept sticking to him. He peeled a small blue paper off the top of his talon, it had looked purple against his red scales. He placed it around the edge, right between an orange and green papers. He glanced to his right, spying his best friend, Silverfish, placing reds and oranges on his sunset picture. 

Silverfish was a dark silver, an oddity, with a round blob of red scales on his chest, black stripes on his wings, and a dim yellow around his eyes. He also always wore large red silk armbands on his wrist, Cardinal had never seen him without them. 

Cardinal sniggered when he spotted a few red and yellow papers around his claws, so stuck there that they looked like they were just part of his scales. Silverfish whipped his head in his direction when he heard Cardinal. His gaze dropped to his talons when he saw Cardinal looking at them.

"Hey! It's not like you have any less on you!" Silverfish grumbled. He was right, Cardinal's own talons were coated in tons of multicolored papers. He giggled and stuck one to Silverfish's tail. 

"Wh-Hey!" He snapped his tail back. He smirked, "Oh, it's on!" He grabbed several yellow papers and spread them across one of Cardinal's wing. Another smear of blues and greens. A slap of orange.

They continued, covering the other in bright papers, until a loud throat clearing broke their game. They slowly turned to their teacher, Professor Hoverfly, and hid their talons behind their back.

"I suggest you clean up quickly, you wouldn't want to be covered in paper during Queen Wasp's visit, would you?" He droned. Cardinal's eyes widened, he had completely forgotten about that! His gaze drifted over to Silverfish. His dark gray eyes were tiny slits, and he looked terrified, but he didn't move. 'Maybe he's super nervous about meeting Queen Wasp for the first time. I am too! He just looks...super nervous.' Cardinal thought. The teacher was still staring at them.

"Oh! Yes, we'll go and do that right away." Cardinal said quickly, after realizing that was what Hoverfly was waiting for. He nudged Silverfish, and he nodded as well.

"Go on then." Hoverfly said. "Don't be late, you want to set a good example." He waved to the rest of the class, and they followed him out the door. 

Cardinal and Silverfish walked over to the water pipe, and Cardinal turned the valve. Both held their talons under the water, letting it rinse off the paste. They washed off their wings, tails, and snouts, until every piece of paper and paste was gone. Silverfish twisted the valve shut. Cardinal glanced at Silverfish, he still seemed off.

"Hey, are you alright?" Cardinal asked. Silverfish looked down at his talons.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine." Silverfish said quickly. It worried Cardinal.

"Okay, as long as you're positive." Cardinal said. Silverfish nodded. They both dried off and headed down the hallway, out the front of the school, and out to the school field. 

There were several guards, about three or four, and Queen Wasp herself was inspecting th students. Cardinal gulped, he was very nervous, this was the queen of all the HiveWings and SilkWings! He turned to Silverfish. He was shaking, and panic filled his eyes.

"It's gonna be fine, come on!" Cardinal told him. Silverfish nodded slowly and followed after him, taking shaky steps. Hoverfly saw them and ushered them over. They were told to line up according to class number, Cardinal was thirteen, and Silverfish was seven. They joined the line in their respective order. There were all the classes from their school, also in lines.

Queen Wasp was inspecting the class right before them. Cardinal was watching very closely. She glanced at all of them, then, starting at one, each HiveWing's eyes were white for a quick second, along with a small wing twitch, Cardinal noticed. After the entire class was finished, Queen Wasp nodded to the guards, and the guards directed the class away. 

Wasp slowly turned to their class. The students eyes flashed white, along with that same twitch. Cardinal watched. Counting till it was his turn. 

One,

two, 

three, 

four, 

five, 

six,

se- no, it's stopped. 

Why stop on Silverfish? There was no reason for him to be excluded. 

The Queen narrowed her dark eyes at him. She walked up to him, standing in front of Silverfish. He was shaking violently, unable to take his eyes off the looming queen. Her gaze fell to his talons. She slowly reached a claw out, and the rest of the class watched in anticipation. She lifted it up, then brought it down quickly, in a slicing motion.

And she sliced his armband right off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we keep going into Cardinal's backstory, then most likely end with the main story.


	5. Cardinal and Firefly

The silk armband fell to the ground, and Silverfish stood there, shocked. He instantly tried to cover his wrist, but The Ambassador grabbed his arm. Once it was visible, everybody could see what it was. On Silverfish’s wrist,

Were silk glands. SilkWing silk glands. 

Cardinal stood there in shock, Silverfish? A hybrid? Gasps and murmurs ran through the field. The queen’s dark eyes were fixed on him. Silverfish let out a shuddering breath. He yanked his arm from The Ambassador’s hold and stepped back, still shaking. The two students next to him reached out to grab him, their eyes white. Silverfish flung out his wrist, shooting out silk in the direction of his two approaching classmates. They stood still for a second, before one of them picked up the silk. It was silver, like normal SilkWing silk, but it had a strange yellow-ish hue. The dragon had a puzzled expression on its face, and lifted it up to sniff it. Their face twisted into a mix of disgust.

Cardinal knew Silverfish could do this, although he didn’t know about the silk part. Silverfish would always tell him he could make an awful smelling odor, just like Lady Scarab, but he never showed him, saying it was really bad smelling. He looked closer to see what would happen next. The dragon’s faces twisted and they fell backwards. Ah, so that was what it does. Silverfish tried to run, pushing past students, only to have them grasp onto him, holding him in place, their eyes pearley orbs.

“Take him to Wasp hive.” The Ambassador hissed to the guards. The mind-controlled students held Silverfish as the guards took him from their hold. He hissed and snapped at them, but to no avail. They were much stronger than him. The guards had him in their grasp, walking towards the exit. Cardinal was frozen in place, fear taking hold of him. They couldn’t take Silverfish. He was Cardinal’s best friend. They won’t take him.

“Let him go!” Cardinal growled. Several surprised faces looked in his direction, including The Ambassador. He jumped forward and tried to claw at her. Her white eyes were round with surprise. She quickly reacted and held him down.

“Hmm.” She hummed, studying him as he flailed under her talons. “Not a hybrid, but resistant to mind control.” She made a few murmurs under her breath about marks on eggs. White eyes met red. “You don’t seem dangerous, Cardinal is it?” She exchanged a glance with Professor Hoverfly, who nodded. “I’m not going to waste my time sending you to Wasp Hive, so I’ll just send you to Bloodworm Hive. Sound good?” He made a growling noise, consumed in fear. She narrowed her eyes. “Let’s do that. Guards!” One of the remaining guards came over and lifted him from off the ground.

Firefly

Firefly was laying in bed, playing with a weird leaf he found. He was awfully bored though. He sighed, watching as the leaf drifted down, down, down, down, and landed on Spider. Spider brushed it off and continued to scratch into the treestuff floor.

“You shouldn’t do that.” Mole said from across the room. Mole was shiny. Too shiny. Even his eyes (they were blue, and bright, and annoying). He was a weird yellow everywhere, and he had no black scales. HiveWings were supposed to have those. That's why he was here. But he was annoying, and complained about everything they did. Miss Bristletail liked him though.

“No one cares, Mole.” Firefly grumbled, throwing a tiny rock in his direction. He missed, he didn’t miss Mole’s glare. Firefly flopped back onto his bed. “I’m soooo bored-” His complaint was cut short as a loud ‘Firefly’ was shouted from downstairs. He shot up. Something to do! He floated down off his bed and through the door. He saw another door open down the hall with a small purple head poking out. She had a smug look on her face.

“Oooo~ You’re in trouble!” Moth chanted. Firefly stuck out his tongue and raced down the stairs. Miss Bristletail was there, next to a small red HiveWing. He looked about his age. He ran up next to Miss Bristletail. Miss Bristletail cleared her throat.

“Firefly, this is Cardinal, I want you to show him around, alright?” She told him. Firefly nodded. He turned to Cardinal. 

“Hellooo! You know I’m Firefly, I know you’re Cardinal. C’mon let’s go!” Firefly chirped, grabbing one of Cardinal’s talons and dragging him forward. Cardinal looked surprised but came with him anyway. Firefly let go of his talon and Cardinal followed him. He raced up the stairs up to his room. He turned around to face the red dragon behind him. He spread his wings dramatically.

“This is our room!” Firefly informed Cardinal. He pointed to the dragons inside. “The HiveWing is Mole, and The SilkWing is Spider!” He waved a talon at them. “Hey guys, say hi to Cardinal!” Spider looked up with a bright grin.

“Oh hey, Cardinal, nice to meet you.” Spider chirped. Mole waved.

“Welcome.” Mole droned. “Pick a bed.” Cardinal chose a bottom bed by the window. Mole watched him. Firefly flew over.

“Thrip’s above you, he’s at this SilkWing history class or something, so he’s not here.” Firefly told him.

“Hmm.” Cardinal hummed, looking out the window. Firefly poked one of his wings.

“We still got more to see!” Firefly said, trotting to the open door. Cardinal slowly followed. Firefly skipped down the hallway, down to the second door. Firefly knocked on the treestuff door in a rhythmic beat. It swung open, revealing a small purple SilkWing. She held a bored look as she leaned on the doorframe.

“Oh, it’s you. Who told you the passcode?” Moth hissed, then she caught sight of Cardinal. “Who’s the new kid?” Moth’s antennae twitched and curled. Firefly giggled.

“Camel told me~” Firefly sang, bumping talons with Camel. “This is Camel.” Firefly stated, pointing to the pure black SilkWing.

“Yo.” She said, waving a talon. “Kay bye, imma go get a banana.” She skipped down the hall. Moth turned back to Cardinal.

“So? You are?” Moth said again.

“Cardinal.” He said. Moth nodded.

“Well welcome to hell, Cardinal.” Moth chirped. Cardinal’s eyes widened. Moth laughed. “I’m kidding, mostly.” Cardinal didn’t look less worried. “Well, this is the girls’ room, you’ve seen it, goodbye!” She closed the door. Firefly smiled.

“That’s Moth.” He hummed, then started running down the hall “The kitchen’s over here!” 

Present day

Firefly did not like Blueberry. He was another problem on top of everything. And now he was yelling at Cardinal and him for being HiveWings! Oooh, he just wanted to electrocute him. He let out a quiet growl.

“That doesn't work on us, fluff head!” Firefly hissed at the purple SilkWing. “That’s why we’re here.” Blueberry scoffed. A green SilkWing next to him made a humming noise.

“Didn’t those SilkWings say they knew of a HiveWing that Wasp couldn’t control.” She said. Blueberry nodded.

“I guess that it could be possible that there are more like that then.” Blueberry grumbled. He sighed. “Yeah, can you help carry some of these?” he waved his talon at the cocoons. Cardinal nodded. Firefly smiled.

“Happy to help.” Firefly chirped. He noticed Moth twitching nervously. “You okay?” She looked up to meet his eyes. 

“Fire’s getting closer.” Moth said softly, then picked up volume. “We have to go, now!” SilkWings murmured in agreement, hearing the crackling of the fire. Blueberry sighed.

“Let’s go then!” He yelled. He picked up a cocoon carefully, and wrapped silk around it. He flew off the platform and hovered there until others followed. Silkwings picked up younger SilkWings and cocoons, and flew off after Blueberry. Firefly watched as Spider helped wrap a cocoon around Cardinal. Firefly turned to a young SilkWing standing next to an older SilkWing lifting a cocoon. The older SilkWing lifted off the ground and looked between the cocoon and the small dragonent. Firefly skipped over to them.

“Here, lemme help.” Firefly offered. The older SilkWing offered a quiet ‘Thank you’ and followed after Blueberry. Firefly looked to the small dragonent, who was looking at the burning hive and shivering. “Hey, what’s your name?” Firefly asked. The small dragonent looked at him.

“S-skipper.” He whispered.

“Well Skipper, I’m gonna help you get out of here,” Firefly bent a wing back so the dragonent could climb on his back. Firefly smiled back at Skipper as he climbed up. “Let’s go!” Firefly yelled as he took off, following after Cardinal and the trail of SilkWings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thrip-Izuku Midoriya  
> Moth-Kyoka Jirou  
> Cardinal-Eijirou Kirishima  
> Firefly-Denki Kaminari  
> Blueberry-Seiji Shishikura  
> Silverfish-Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu  
> Mole-Neito Monoma   
> Camel-Camie Utsushimi


End file.
